


The Sweet Tooth King

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: The bakery you run has barely been open a few months when the renowned ‘Sweet Tooth King’ steps through the doors. Will your baked goods be enough for him or will he want more?





	1. Chapter 1

“Sift the flour, baking soda… don’t forget buttermilk…” You moved around the kitchen quietly, quickly, occasionally talking aloud to yourself, an earbud in your right ear, music playing and you bobbed your head.

It had taken so much to finally get here, but you finally had your own bakery. Well, more or less, semantics. It had taken years of hard work and plenty of learning and working for others but you were here. You made it.

You leaned back, well you had a good location and had picked up popularity fairly quickly. New York was the place to be and it rarely slept which allowed you to keep your own schedule. Your hours were an oddity, but you made them. The shop opened from eight am closed at noon and reopened after three and stayed open till one am. You had no social life and lived for making your shop a success, there was nothing that could sway you from seeing your life’s dream come true.

“Holy fuckin’ shit,” you stopped at the uttered words from the tall brunette who worked as your waiter. The kitchen was only separated from the front of the shop by a small wall and of course there was the order counter behind the register so you could get any orders for the morning and evening specials. So of course you heard him.

“Nikolai!”

He jumped and the small red head that stood next to him giggled, “I-uhh, sorry Y/N!” he turned to you and hurried out to the floor.

It was still early, but the shop had already seen a few that were quickly becoming regulars. You set the last order on the counter, “Bria-” you smiled as she took the tray and you looked out to where Nikolai was seating the new customer. Stormy blue eyes met yours and you paused, he pursed his lips, Nikolai caught his attention and it was over.

You moved further back into your world. Clean kitchen, steel counter tops and one large wooden work bench oiled over to warm perfection. Swiping your tongue over your bottom lip you closed your eyes, surely someone that good looking could not exist?

Nikolai burst through the doors looking excited. “Y/N! Do you know who that fuckin’ is?!”

“Lai!!” You hissed looking at the doors.

“That is the SWEET TOOTH KING!!” he covered his mouth and looked over at the order counter, “sorry, sorry.. how have you not heard of him?!” he licked his lips and pulled you closer to the back where the cooler doors were. “That man has visited every bakery in town! When I was working at that cafe you found me at he stopped by, that’s where I know him from, right? Okay, so, he will try every single thing on our menu even the tea sets!! And if he gives us the nod, we will be bursting with business! Y/N we could open a second location!”

You raised an eyebrow and put your hand out. He looked at you confused, “his order?”

***

Bucky liked the small bakery shop the moment he stepped foot inside. He had noticed the new addition to the neighborhood, he meant it literally. It was odd to have a bakery shop in the middle of a residential area like this one, most people had to go out of their way to get to a good shop, making them run further into the city where it was extremely busy.

And the hours they held, who opened for four hours in the morning and stayed opened past midnight? It was what had surprised him when he stopped by the first time around three.

The tall brunette waiter looked like some mafia thug, hair pulled back haphazardly into a small bun at the nape of his neck, black slacks and a white long sleeve button up, apron at his waist falling around his knees. Of course his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows showing off a few tattoo’s, but his voice was nice, a low timbre like smooth wood. The girl behind the register sported the same uniform he noticed, she had an easy smile and green eyes, red hair that fell to the middle of her back in a lazy down pony, Bucky made note of exits, purely out of habit.

“Just in time for our morning special sir,” he smiled broadly showing off perfect white teeth. Soft brown eyes sparkling, “my name is Nikolai and I will be attending to you today. We have a wide variety of beverages to start you off including the regular coffee, tea, or if you prefer a pop. We also have a wide variety of muffins, scones, and various other pastry items.”

“What does your morning special offer?”

“Today it consists of a short stack which can be made to your choice of flavor or topped with fruit. Fruit includes apple or strawberry topped with either honey or syrup, two eggs as you like them with a beverage of your choice, a pastry on the side which can be made to go if you so wish.”

“That sounds fine, coffee, black, can I get strawberry fruit on top with the honey? Sunny side up eggs and give me your favorite pastry to go,” the young man nodded and stepped away. Bucky wondered if the woman he had spotted behind the counter had been their baker or was it cook? He looked around and his mouth watered at the display. 

He couldn’t wait to taste all of it.

Just stepping in he had decided he had made the right choice, the place smelled amazing. He ran a hand through his hair almost forgetting he had cut it recently. Nat and Pepper had started after him and he had given in, the look Pepp had given him had heat rising to his cheeks within seconds and he grumbled at Nat who whistled at him.

He had finally pulled away from meeting with Steve and the others. Sam was probably the only other one that knew what he did in his spare time. Tony more than likely never looked at his receipts, maybe Pepper.

Life had settled, training and going on missions were a regular, but the free time had him going insane. Bucky smiled at the small brunette that set his coffee in front of him and stepped away leaving him to his thoughts. He had enough of the internet, there was too much to take in all at once and so he had gone and hit the local libraries grateful that it was still free and there were actual books to hold.

The woman behind the counter there had told him to stop by her favorite cafe to read with his book and that’s where it had began. It was only fair that he should try everything on the menu, Sophie (he had found out his librarian’s name) would offer her opinion on a recent cafe or bakery and they would swap notes.

It made him feel good, this woman with silver and white hair tucked carefully in a bun, eyes so blue they bordered on silver, and who was easily the same age his grandmother would have been. Sophie wasn’t afraid, even when she easily mentioned that she knew who he was. She had laughed at his expression, her eyes crinkling at the edges and her laughter had rung through the building softly. It had warmed his heart. “Stop being so afraid, pretty sure a big boy like yourself can take a hit!” she had giggled looking around and hushing her voice, it was a library after all.

Sam figured out what he had been up to almost immediately, Natasha only commenting that he better up his sit-ups as he was gaining weight. Nobody asked who brought in the sweets that were left on the counter, Barton making a beeline for them whenever he walked into the kitchen, they more than likely assumed it was automatic. He didn’t wait long after as his waiter stepped out with a tray in hand.

Bucky was surprised to see a waiter with tattoo’s running down his forearms but shrugged it off as the young man set his plate in front of him, he was no one to judge. His mouth watered with the sweet smell that came up off the plate, when had pancakes dared to smell so good?! A small pitcher was set next to his plate, “honey,” Nikolai smiled, before setting another smaller plate containing three small oblong pastry down. He grinned wider at Bucky’s confused stare, “those are our Kolachy cookies. Polish pastry, with our cream cheese, one in plain, raspberry, and lemon.”

“Oh!” Bucky looked down at them and smiled, “could I get those to go?” Nikolai nodded quickly picking the plate up and walking back towards the counter. Bucky picked up the fork and dug in, it took him no time to devour the eggs and he had to force himself to slow down on the short stack. The honey being perfect topping to accompany the strawberry which he was certain had been made in heaven.

He was surprised when the little red head swung by and refilled his cup quickly moving on the the other tables. He liked the look of the shop as well. Warm wooden flooring, soft pink walls, white counters, a fancy lattice wall separated the front of the shop from the dining area, with the exception of two small tables one of which he had sat at.

Bucky liked it, the entire place was well put together and stood out from the rest of the modern places he had been to, which were cold. Black and white interiors, steel counter tops, this place invited a person in with warmth and the smell. He couldn’t get over how good it smelled, closing his eyes he could swear he was sitting in the middle of his mama’s kitchen with his siblings running around.

“Everything alright?”

Bucky’s eyes popped open at the soft voice.

***

You had made a quick round of the shop, stopping at the tables to make sure they were enjoying their choice. It helped get a feel for what your customers liked, it helped shape your menu, allowing yourself to make quick changes. Nikolai had squealed at the chance of a quick break and run out the back promising to bring you a plate from the Italian place he frequented making you giggle. He promised Bria the same when she called out to him.

Taking off your apron, you straightened out your short sleeve button up. It was slow enough that you could make a quick round and see how everything was going. “He’s really cute even if he looks scary!” Bria had hummed staring at the newest customer when you stepped out from the kitchen.

You shook your head and smirked, eyes flitting over and you had to admit, yet again, that he was something to look at. “Gonna make a quick round.”

“I already freshened their coffee,” she said before you could reach for the pot.

“Good, tidy up here while you can, keep the texting on the DL,” you stuck your tongue out at her when she blushed and you moved towards the small dining area. The cute/scary guy was busy with his eggs and it made you smile as he practically warfed them down in one gulp. You loved having your own shop, loved having it small enough to have about thirty people max in at one time. Work had always been your safe haven, you could get lost in it as easily as you did when you were reading a book.

The patrons were nice and happily told you they enjoyed their meals. Complimenting their orders and how refreshing it was to find a home shop they could frequent. It made your heart swell with pride.

You finally stepped towards the front and tilted your head as the cute guy had his eyes closed. “Everything alright?” you asked quietly.

Those stormy blue eyes popped open with a start and you had to stifle a giggle, settling on a smile. He offered you a sheepish grin and nodded, “I uhh, I was just remembering… Your shop reminds me of my ma’s kitchen.”

Your eyes widened a bit and you dropped your gaze to his plate. “Well, that’s the best kinda compliment one can get!” you grinned.

Bucky nearly dropped his fork at your smile, warm and welcoming he hadn’t been on the receiving end since meeting Sophie. He was going to have to tell her about you, “join me?” he found himself asking before he could stop himself.

You laughed, it was the most simple request but when you met his gaze your smile softened, “well! That..” you reached up, hand falling at the base of your neck and his eyes followed. This man was something else, “I have to decline, though I am grateful. See there’s work to be done and I have to get back to it.”

Bucky grinned, he like the way you met his gaze not shying away but giving him a real reason. “Rain check then?”

“Sure thing hon,” you grinned already stepping back. “I am a busy woman though.”

“I’ll be here everyday,” he winked before spearing another portion of his pancakes. 

You nearly ran into Nikolai as he stepped out of the kitchen holding his apron. “Pleeeeaaase?” he whined, brows snapped together giving you his best puppy dog look.

You sighed and took the apron from him, he turned around and you wrapped your arms around his midsection quickly securing it and tying it off. “You’re really gonna have to figure out how to tie that yourself Lai.”

He caught your chin in hand and smiled, “but I got you!!” he exclaimed and pressed a quick kiss to your forehead.

“Yeah, alright, get back to work,” you grumbled moving through the doors.

Nikolai smiled as Bucky came up to the counter and turned quickly grabbing a small box. Bria rang his order up smiling brightly at him, “you two close with your boss?” he asked nodding his head to the back.

Bria took his card and nodded, “she hand picked us!”

“Well, she hand picked you,” Nikolai grinned, “you should come by more, she has a different menu everyday.”

“It’s just her back there?” Bucky asked eyebrows raising.

Nikolai leaned back against the counter behind him, arms crossing over his chest, a knowing smile on his lips, “Y/N is super talented, you’ll be back tomorrow.” He assured giving Bucky a wink before grabbing the pot of coffee and moving back out onto the floor.

Bria grinned, “don’t mind him, we’ll see you tomorrow?”

Bucky nodded, taking the small box of pasty and stepping back, he was sure Sophie would enjoy them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Nikolai tapped at the serving counter excitedly making you look up. “Order?” you asked.

“He came baaaack!” he mouthed running a hand through his hair quickly, curls wayward as his tie had snapped earlier. 

“He has come back almost everyday this week, now go do your job!” you chided, albeit weekly with a wave of your hand. You rolled your eyes and shooed him away from your counter, eyes flickering out to the man that had just stepped in. 

Nikolai turned quickly and hurried out to greet him, “Sir?” he smiled as Bucky stood in the doorway. “Would you like a seat?”

You were glad you could hide quickly in the back, one look had your face heating at the fitted suit he was wearing. It fit perfectly, showing off his broad shoulders and trim waist, long thick legs, your eyes widened and you dropped to the floor as you saw him start to glance your way. 

He always showed up in regular jeans and a tee or what you guessed was his gym outfit. Not looking like this. Not that there was anything wrong with his usual, you had caught Bria staring and that had made you laugh, although you were grateful it wasn’t just you.

Scooting away from the counter and keeping low, you stood once you were sure you were out of eyesight. Shaking your head you admonished yourself, hiding like a little girl! Really what was wrong with you?!

***

“Uhhh, I have a friend coming,” he said quietly.

“I can seat you and then bring them along once they arrive?” he offered.

Bucky shook his head feeling a bit over dressed, but he had left one of Tony’s board meetings and had run late, he had thought Sophie would beat him here but it seemed he had arrived before her. “Nah, just sit me up here if that’s fine?”

The door opened and Bucky let out a sigh as the bell jingled, relief flooding him, he had been nervous. “James!” she smiled at him reaching to grasp his arm quickly.

“Ah! Good then,” Nikolai sat them down and began to run through the menu.

***

You wiped your hands on your apron and looked around, today had been busy, it had been hot out and you chose to make light fluffy items for the day. The front display was full with your favorite items. Light eclairs, filled with Bavarian cream and topped with chocolate icing, petite cakes in various shades of cool pastel colors came in lemon, vanilla, chocolate and raspberry flavor topped with a dollop of cool cream and a few small floral decorations on top. 

It was past seven p.m. and there were people coming in after work ordering and buying out your case items, it helped that you had tea sets and coffee to go with the items. You had a few cakes on display as well. 

There was the Beehive cake, a honey flavored chocolate cake filled and topped with a light whipped cream to help balance and keep it from being too sweet. The Carrot cake proved to be a favorite item and you kept it on hand, iced with the classic cream cheese. The Strawberry shortcake was a classic and an instant seller in these hotter days. These had become your top selling cakes, the fourth cake you had made was a new recipe, the Toasted Butter Pecan cake. It had become your personal favorite, it had bits of pecan baked through out, fluffy and light, this you had paired with the sweeter cream cheese icing that topped the carrot cake.

***

Bucky’s stomach growled as he sat across from Sophie who burst into giggles. He flashed her a quick apologetic smile. “This place makes me hungry just thinkin’ bout it, being in here?” He shook his head with a sheepish grin.

“I am so glad you invited me, apologies that I ran late, this old lady can’t move quite as quickly as I once did,” she laughed lightly. “Oh!” she squealed when Nikolai came back with their order, “such fancy dishware!” she gushed happily, hands clapping together in pleasure.

The tall brunette smiled, the grin crossing from ear to ear, “coffee for sir and the chamomile tea for the lady. Have you made a decision on what treat you’d like?”

“Please call me Bucky,” he said shaking his head at the sir, Nikolai nodded quickly and waited, “I think I’ll leave it up to you again, you did a good job with the cookies last time.”

Nikolai beamed brightly at them, “did you enjoy them? They are a polish cookie and are actually super popular. Y/N, has decided they will become a staple of the shop!”

“My goodness they were delicious!” Sophie chimed in excitedly. “Nikolai you may choose for him, but is there anyway I could get one of those small cakes? A chocolate one I think would be nice.”

“A petite cake? Of course, the chocolate petite cakes are filled with raspberry creme iced in the light chocolate, for sir I will keep it a surprise,” Sophie clapped her hands together as Nikolai moved to fill their order.

Sophie smiled warmly at Bucky, “you seem nervous?”

Bucky chuckled, “I thought you might not show up?” he admitted running a hand through his shorter hair.

She scoffed, shaking her head, silver strands shifting, “not come?! And not be seen with such a handsome young man such as yourself! Hah!” she laughed at his blush patting his hand. 

Bucky relaxed as they fell into easy chatter, Sophie commenting on how cute the decor was and Bucky absolutely thrilled that his new friend loved it. This was truly his first outing without Steve and with a friend that had nothing to do with super-heroing. He had felt comfortable around Sophie and he liked that it was easy. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Sophie asked catching his attention. 

A bit of color dusted his cheeks as she reached out over the table and caught his hand in hers. “Sophie, it hasn’t been easy for me coming back here, I just want to say thank you for your friendship.”

She blushed and patted his hand, “you should be careful with such declarations!” she chided, “one would think your flirting and take advantage.”

Bucky tossed his head back and laughed, the sound filling the front of the shop.

***

Honestly, you felt your heart stop of the sound of his laughter. 

He had been so serious every time he had come in. Once Nikolai had come back and gathered the items for their order he had pulled you towards the door, telling you the cute guy was called Bucky and that he had a female companion, the jerk. Not as if you had looked forwards to his little wave every time he came in...

You hadn’t been curious at all, to see who he was with. When you had stood by the order counter to wipe it down, not at all to see who he was with, the woman had said something you couldn’t quite hear, caught the wink she sent him and been privy to the most beautiful sight ever. 

Bucky throwing his head back and laughing. The corners of his eyes crinkled and his smile nearly cracked his face. It was absolutely breathtaking and you couldn’t take your eyes off of him.

***

“Seems as if you have a fan,” Sophie whispered nodding her head.

Bucky looked over his shoulder and smiled, waving at the woman standing behind the order counter. He noticed her jump slightly, her hand jerking up and waving quickly before she stepped away, Bucky felt pleased at her reaction. “She’s the one that runs this place, does all the baking here.”

“No!” Sophie exclaimed as Nikolai came out the side door, tray in hand and placed the petite cake in front of her and plate holding two golden mounds in front of Bucky.

“Your chocolate raspberry petite cake miss, and for sir our freshly baked biscuits filled with Bavarian cream and choice fruit covered in whipped cream.”

“Holy fuck,” Bucky breathed, “man, thanks this is gonna be great!” 

“James!” Sophie shook her head at him.

“Sorry doll,” Bucky smiled at her as Nikolai politely coughed to keep from laughing at the two. 

“If there’s anything I can help with with please don’t be afraid to ask, I will be making my rounds really quickly and will be behind the counter,” and with that Nikolai left the two once again.

***

“How’s everything going?”

You jumped at the voice and turned quickly. “Mr. DeLuigi,” you forced a smile looking over your shoulder at Nikolai who was making his way around the cafe. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

The man raised an eyebrow and made no attempt at hiding his quick glance over your shoulder. “How is my son working for you?”

You let out a small sigh at the tone of disgust in his voice when referring to Nikolai, “he is doing just fine,” you hated seeing the older man but knew it would come with the territory of going into business with the man. In another year you would have enough money to buy him out, you just had to hold out till then. 

“The place has survived it’s original opening,” you nodded and crossed your arms over your chest leaning against the counter behind you. 

He frowned and leveled you with a look, “you need help, business is beginning to pick up.”

“I am doing fine by myself.”

“Never the less, I will be hiring someone to help you, if you’d like you can pick your helper-”

“Nik will do just fine.”

“Or I will,” he finished leveling a glare at you.

You chewed on your bottom lip, if he hired someone it would be a disaster and he had just disqualified Nik as a choice. You nodded, “I’ll put up a help wanted sign and interview people over the next month-”

“By the end of the week.”

“Leonardo, your being unreasonable!” you scoffed throwing your hands into the air.

He raised an eyebrow and lifted his chin, “as partial owner of this establishment I want to be certain that if something were to happen to you this business will not suffer. I need to know there will be someone here in case an emergency were to rise.”

You shook your head pointing a finger at him, “that’s right, partial owner, you can’t come in here and-”

“I own sixty five percent, Y/N, there is nothing wrong with me wanting to make sure that there is a backup plan set into place,” he cut in once again.

You glared at him, “if this is about-”

“Not everything is about us or what we once had.”

You face burned and before you could say another word the doors to the kitchen opened and Nik entered, his smile disappearing and he froze, “dad...”

The taller man didn’t even glance at him, “you have till the end of the week or I will place someone here. I have several men that will do just nicely. Be careful of the trash you allow in our business.”

“Leo...” you growled the warning but he was already turning and leaving.

Nikolai swallowed thickly and excused himself quickly disappearing in the opposite direction the man had left. You let out a sigh and rubbed at your temples, your heart hurt knowing that Nik would be sullen due to this visit, that you couldn’t stop his father from hurting him in such a way.

“You know I could break his legs for ya if you’d like?”

You jumped, turning at the same time and crashing into the wooden bench table and letting out a surprised noise as pain blossomed in your lower back from the hit. The tall muscular brunette was standing right in front of you on the opposite side of the ordering counter, your heart rate doubling.

“Holy fuck, ahh!” you blushed, hand covering your mouth quickly, as he laughed and shook your head. Your hands tugged at the bottom of your bakers jacket straightening it out and tongue flicking out wetting your lips, “sorry, was that? Did you hear that? All the way out there?”

The older woman that had come with him popped up beside him, “that sweet young man ran from the shop in tears! Plus, this one’s got some super hearing, I couldn’t hear a thing, but you looked mighty troubled, so I suggested he be ready for anything!” she patted Bucky on the shoulder, you noted the top of her head barely reached said shoulder, “I think I’ll go find our young friend?”

You smiled at the older woman as she stepped away, maybe his grandmother? “My apologies, that was unprofessional. Is there something you needed?”

Bucky chewed on his bottom lip tilting his head and looking at you for a good moment, “you hiring?”


End file.
